1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat-dissipating apparatus and an electronic device having the same, more particularly to a heat-dissipating apparatus that is assembled on a circuit board using a hook-engaging method and a screw-fastening method and an electronic device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a heat-dissipating apparatus 1, as disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. M302059, has a base plate 11 formed with a plurality of through holes 111. The heat-dissipating apparatus 1 includes a plurality of fastening elements 12, a plurality of spring elements 13, a plurality of connecting elements 14, and a plurality of elastic packing rings 15, all of which are similar to the through holes 111 in number. Each fastening element 12 extends through a respective through hole 111. Each spring element 13 is sleeved on a respective fastening element 12, and abuts against a top face of the base plate 11. Each packing ring 15 is sleeved on the respective fastening element 12 below the base plate 11.
To assemble the heat-dissipating apparatus 1 on a circuit board 2, the base plate 11 is disposed on and abuts against a heat-generating element 21 of the circuit board 2 such that the fastening elements 12 correspond in position to through holes 22 in the circuit board 2. Afterwards, each fastening element 12 is pressed and rotated to extend through the respective through hole 22 and engage with the respective connecting element 14, thereby fixing the heat-dissipating apparatus 1 to the circuit board 2. However, such a connecting method requires a worker to extend the fastening elements 12 one at a time through the respective through holes 22 to engage with the respective connecting elements 14 and thereby fix the heat-dissipating apparatus 1 to the circuit board 2. As a result, assembly is slow. Further, the fastening elements 12, the spring elements 13, the connecting elements 14, and the packing rings 15 used during assembly are numerous, resulting in an increase in production costs. Hence, the area of improvement that the present invention focuses on is that related to realizing a connecting and fixing method that can reduce the number of the fastening elements 12 and the elements used together therewith to thereby minimize the assembly time and production costs.